This grant has three Specific Aims: Electrophysiologic studies of the activated Na+ channel phenotype in B lymphocytes from patients with hypertension, the expression of the Na+ channel phenotype in the oocyte expression system, and expression studies and cloning of the B lymphocyte Na+ channel subunits.